Chapter 8 Seduction of Sportacus
by suspicious
Summary: Good cop, bad cop? Sporticop ...Naughty cop!


"Hmm..., that's a good question". Sportacus let his eyes scan her from head to toe, and then back up again. "You don't mind if I get a little more comfortable first, do you?"

He removed his belt and undid the buttons on his shirt. He untucked it and let it hang open, allowing her sight of his chest and abs. She remembered how it felt to run her hands over those muscles. So hard beneath her fingers.

Sportacus lifted the policeman's cap from his head. "No, no..leave it on!" Catherine whispered urgently, "I like it!"

The start of a smile turned up the corners of his mouth, but he managed to control it as he positioned the cap back onto his head. He sat on the edge of the bed, "These are very serious charges, doctor" He lent his face down close to hers, "I'm going to have to be really thorough"

She felt his warm breath on her face-his lips were close enough to kiss. He stroked her hair, and his fingers slid to her mouth. He ran his index finger around the outline of her lips, parting them slightly so that his finger touched the moist interior of her mouth.It made her heart race, and she couldn't resist sucking his finger . He pulled it out.

"Uh-Uh..." He stood up and removed his shirt. "Is it hot in here?" he asked, leaning over her again.

"It's getting hotter" she replied, as she stared up at his torso. She wet her lips with her tongue. Her arms were starting to ache now from laying with them cuffed, but she loved the feeling of being helpless. He was so strong and she would have to let him do whatever he wanted. It wouldn't be her fault would it? What choice would she have?

Her mind was taken off ofher discomfort by the sensation of Sportacus running his hand up her left leg, from the ankle to the hem of the coat, where he paused , "Do you have any weapons on you?"

"No, do _you_?" she asked glancing down at his crotch.

He smiled, "Maybe, but you're not really in a position to find out are you, doctor? " He removed his hand from her leg and undid the top button of her white coat. Then slowly, he opened the next two buttons. He pulled the coat apart, exposing her cleavage and bra. He gently stroked the top of her breasts, letting his finger slide under the bra slightly. Her nipples strained under the soft bra fabric, and he made it obvious that he had noticed.

"Can't see anything hidden in there" he laughed. He began caressing her breasts with the whole of his hand, " But...I better be sure" He lifted her up slightly, and slid his arm around to undo her bra. The bra came loose at the front, completely exposing her right breast, and part of her left. She glanced down at her self, and then up at Sportacus, who was staring at her. Her breasts moved up and down rapidly as she began to breathe heavily. She arched her back instinctively, and she could only imagine what was going through his mind. She managed to glance at his crotch again and it was obvious that he had an erection.

He sat looking at her for a long while, and the longer he stared, the more vulnerable and exposed she felt. The more vulnerable and exposed that she felt, the wetter she became. He moved the bra upwards so that both breasts were visible, and lowered his head to them. Catherine felt his tongue and lips kissing and licking her, her breasts were tight and aroused now, and because her arms were behind her back, in the cuffs, her whole chest was thrust upwards.She could feel goosebumps all over her, as he began to suck harder, and bite her nipples gently. Just as she was losing herself in the sensation, he stopped, and stood up. He walked to the fruit bar and began preparing a glass of orange juice.

Catherine continued to writhe on the bed for a while after he had stopped. She could feel the frustration starting to build. She loved it. He glanced over at her, " Can I get you a drink?" he offered as he drank down the orange juice.

"Yes please" Catherine answered. She knew the game he was playing.

"Ice?"

"Yeah, please" She watched him pour the juice into a glass and then add some ice cubes before approaching the bed again. He helped her to drink by lifting her head up . When she had sipped some of the juice he took one of the ice cubes from the glass and began sliding it over her breasts. Catherine whimpered as the sensation travelled through her whole body. The ice cube melted quickly from the heat of her body, and as it did so, cold water trickled over her breasts.

"Are you cooler now?" he asked. Before she could answer he placed an ice cube in his mouth, and began biting her nipples, letting the ice cube touch her breast as he did so. The combination of his hot breath, and the cold ice cube, made her cry out. Where did he learn that?

She tried to lift herself up and push her breasts closer to his face, but he stopped what he doing again, and pushed her back down onto the bed." Uh-Uh, Don't move unless I tell you to". The push was quite forceful and it added to her arousal.

"Why don't you remove these cuffs? I'd make it worth your while" she mewed seductively.

"I might do that..._when _I'm ready, but naughty girls have to take their punishment, and you have been a naughty girl" He undid the remaining buttons of her coat and pulled it apart. It was his turn to catch his breath now as he gazed down on her half naked body. He fell to his knees beside the bed and began kissing her stomach. His hands weren't tied and he utilised them fully, carressing her all over. He pulled her panties down just a little, and kissed the skin that he had exposed. Catherine moaned and closed her eyes.

"Spread your legs" he ordered, pulling the leg nearest to him to the edge of the bed and holding it there. She slowly slid her other leg in the opposite direction. It felt so...naughty. The thin cotton of her panties clung to the outline of her lips and the thin crotch barely covered her with her legs apart like this.

Sportacus stroked the inside of her thighs, and continued the caress over the crotch of her panties. The material seemed to heighten the sensation of his fingers, and she lifted her hips a little. His fingers slid inside the panties and he ran them up and down her lips. She began moving her hips more erratically trying to encourage his fingers inside her.

"I think you need to calm down a little" he remarked casually as he, once again, stopped what he was doing and stood up. She exhaled heavily. The excitement was intense."And I bet your arms are aching, right?" he continued as he pulled her up from the bed.

"Stand up, let's make you a _little_ more comfortable, come with me" He led her to the pole behind the pilot's chair. It was connected to the viewing platform and ran all the way to the ceiling. His hand disappeared into his trouser pocket and he took out the key to the cuffs.

"Are you going to release me?" she asked

"No..." Sportacus undid one of the cuffs, and pulling her towards the pole, secured her hands on the other side of it, so that she was facing the pole but unable to move away. "That's a lot better" he concluded.

Catherine pulled at the cuffs but they just clanked against the metal pole.

"Ssssh" he said quietly, as he moved up close behind her. She felt him lift her coat to above her waist and press himself against her, his arms around her waist. She felt his erection through his trousers, pressing into her panties. His hands began moving over her stomach and breasts, making her writhe, and she pushed her butt backwards against his crotch. His lips found her neck, and she could feel his stubble rubbing against her skin. It hurt a bit, but was so arousing too. She moaned under her breath, and tried in vain to free her hands again. She wanted to feel him, she wanted to feel him _inside _her. Pumping her. Pulling her onto him as he tried to get deeper. All that strength, harnessed and channelled into fucking her. Every one of his muscles taught with sexual energy."Yes, yes..." she sighed as her imagination of what was to come hurried her towards an orgasm.

"No, no...not yet" he replied laughing, as he released her, and moved away. She sunk to the floor, her groin aching.

"_Up_ you get" He lifted her into a standing position again. " Do you want to confess yet?" He bent down behind her, and she felt his hands running up the outsides of her thighs.

"No..." she whispered, as his hands reached the top of her panties. He paused briefly.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to continue then" Her panties were pulled to her ankles, and he lifted the coat again as he stood up. "Mmm, that's very nice..." He caressed her buttocks ,all the time making approving groans under his breath, before assuming the same position as previously, pressed against her from behind. This time he brought one hand round to her front, and the other he slid between her thighs from behind. His fingers rubbed between her lips, and she became aware of just how wet she was, as he slid two of them inside her.

"God...please", Her body grabbed his fingers, like a predator, her muscles squeezing ,trying to prevent him from withdrawing them, and she turned her head to try and find his mouth, but he put his mouth to her ear instead," Just admit that you have been naughty... and I'll take off the cuffs", he whispered.

Catherine was torn. She really wanted her hands to be free. To hold him, caress him. But she didn't want this to end yet. She took a deep breath , "No..."

"O.K...if you're sure" Sportacus moved around and ducking under her arms he squeezed between her and the pole. The gap was small and their bodies pressed against each other, her breasts squashed against his firm chest. She sought out his mouth and he allowed her to kiss him deeply, passionately, but with her arms still secured behind the pole, she soon became frustrated by how restricted she was. She rubbed her hips into him, ravenous for more. His penis felt like an iron rod as it pressed against her. Surely he couldn't last much longer.

"Take off your trousers!" she gasped in between kisses."Please!" She grasped hold of the metal pole and tried lifting her legs around his waist, but without him supporting her weight, her arms soon tired, and she had to stand again. It was obvious to him that she had forgotten all about role playing. This was _Catherine_ speaking, begging him to fuck her.

"Surely," interrupted Sportacus, "that should be 'take off your trousers' _Officer..._shouldn't it_ Doctor?_" He pulled her buttocks into his hips.

"Of course...I'm sorry... _Officer" _Their eyes met, "Would you like me to suck your dick..._Officer?_ she asked breathlessly. She felt his penis twitch as she said the words. He closed his eyes and she was certain victory was hers. "Well?" she continued, lifting her knee and rubbing his penis with her thigh.

"Maybe later". He ducked down, and before she realised what was happening, he had escaped her embrace..

"_When_?" she asked in a pathetic voice. She sunk to the floor again, debating whether to end the game. She really wanted to fuck him.

"I'm not sure yet" he replied as he walked to the bed and laid on it, "I'll let you know". His hand reached down to her handbag, and he took an object from it. Suddenly she heard a buzzing sound and she knew he had found her vibrator!.

"How did you know that was in there?" she shouted, slightly embarrassed.

"What is it?" He held it to his ear, "Some sort of bugging device? It's _very _small!" He turned it off.

She couldn't help laughing at him, "Stop it! You know very well what it is! It's just a handbag sized one...for travelling. A girl has needs..._Officer_"

"_Needs_? This very small thing can satisfy your _needs_?" He walked towards her and held it out, "Show me"

"No way...a girl has to have _some_ secrets"

"Really? I guess I'll have to figure it out for myself then" He switched it back on again and ran it down her spine. "Do you use it here?"

He moved in close again and dragged the vibrator around to her stomach, and up over her breasts, holding it on each nipple in turn. "Or maybe here?"

It felt so good. Catherine lent her head back and rested it on his shoulder. "Or..." he whispered in her ear, "Here?" He pushed it between her thighs and she instinctively clamped them tight around it. She moved her hips about to try and position the vibrator against her clitoris, and when she managed it, she screamed out. He began sliding it backwards and forwards, and she could hear his breathing getting faster. Her hips thrust in time with his movements, as the Triple A battery did its job. She felt that familiar sensation building inside her..."I'm coming..." she whispered

"In that case...I think that's enough..." He pulled the vibrator from between her legs.

"No! Don't stop! Please!...Please Sportacus. I really need to come..." she pleaded. "Game over...you win..I admit everything. Please come back!" She squeezed her legs together and the feeling that had started was still there...she clenched her muscles but there was nothing inside her to grip. She sat down on the floor, and bounced up and down like a spoiled child who had been told 'No' for the first time."Please!"

"I have to use the bathroom..and _I'll _decide when the game is over, Doctor, not you"

"Bathroom? What for?...please don't _do_ anything in there, don't you waste what you've got, O.K?" She panicked at the thought that he may be going in there to relieve his frustration himself. " Promise?"

"I'll tell you what, I'll leave this _small_ vibrator just here" He placed it on the floor just out of her reach, "because I can't have sex while I'm on duty and you look _pretty _desperate to me, Doctor. Maybe you'll need to use it"

"What...what do you mean you can't have sex on duty. It didn't stop you in the clubhouse did it? You can't just leave me here..."

He disappeared into the bathroom.

"Aagghh!" she screamed in frustration as she watched the bathroom door close behind him. She glanced at the vibrator and foolishly started to think how it felt to have Sportacus inside her. She could almost feel it, so vivid were her thoughts. That vibrator _was _very small. She looked away, but she couldn't get rid of the feeling ... she looked at the vibrator again...maybe just a little go...it wouldn't take long. She stretched out her leg to try and drag the vibrator nearer to her but even with her toes stretched to their limit, it was just too far to reach.

"Ohhhh" she exclaimed, sitting down again. She eyed the metal pole just in front of her...needs must...she slid her bottom towards it until her legs were either side of it and she pressed it against her wetness. It felt cold, but not unpleasant. She rubbed a little. Not bad. She started to move her hips a bit faster and pressed into the pole a little harder. She groaned as she became more aroused, but she could tell it wouldn't be enough to make her come. She stood up, wrapped one leg around the pole, and tried rubbing up and down for a minute .Maybe from this angle?"Oh!" she let out another frustrated cry, a she realised this was no substitute for a warm dick.

"Excuse me...but... are you_ in trouble_?"

She turned to see him leaning casually against the bathroom door frame. He had changed back into his Sportacus outfit.

"Because...if you **are**.._in trouble_..I do a pretty good line in rescues" He held up the handcuff key and winked at her.

"Sportacus!" she was genuinely pleased that he was back in that familiar blue suit...but she also couldn't wait to get him _out _of it again, "Come here, I need you. I really, really need you"...


End file.
